


Road Trip

by cherryeol04



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Boyfriend, Cliche, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Insecurity, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Protective Minho, Romance, Romantic Fluff, star gazing mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 05:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19527154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryeol04/pseuds/cherryeol04
Summary: "Glancing down at the serene face of his sleeping boyfriend, Minho knew he would do anything for the other as long as it meant taking away all his burdens even if just a few hours."





	Road Trip

It was times like these that Minho was glad he lived on his own, no rules or regulations put in place to stop him from just acting. It came in handy more times than not, especially when his boyfriend got cagey. It didn’t happen often, but there were times when Jisung would just be so overwhelmed with everything going on in his life and he needed to get away. 

So it was no surprise to Minho when he opened his door one late Thursday evening and found his arms full of his boyfriend’s shaking frame. Soft sobs filled the air as Jisung buried his face into his neck and he knew that he would be calling out of work for tomorrow. It took a bit of convincing to get Jisung to retract himself from Minho’s body, but once he had, Minho moved to grab his wallet and keys off the side table by the door - hand moving to grasp Jisung’s and pull him out of his apartment. 

For the first hour of driving, they were silent. Minho concentrated on the road ahead of them and Jisung focused on the scenery passing them by. It wasn’t until Minho got off the highway that Jisung finally spoke. 

“Where are we going, hyung?” His voice trembled slightly, quiet and he sounded so tiny that Minho wanted to coo at him. But he wasn’t sure his boyfriend would take kindly to that at the moment. Reaching over, Minho rested his hand on Jisung’s thigh. 

“Don’t know.” Minho shrugged, a slight smile on his face. “I’m just going wherever feels right.”

“How do you know what feels right?”

“I don’t know, I’m magic or something.” Minho chuckled, a wave of relief washing over him when Jisung laughed as well. “Do want to talk about it?” He asked gently. He could feel Jisung tense under his touch and he gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance to his thigh. It seemed to help. 

“My Wednesday class gave a collaboration assignment and we could pick our partners. So, of course, I picked one of my friends and we’re supposed to compose three pieces that represent three different genres of our choices.” Jisung breathed out, eyes unfocused as he gazed out the front window. 

“Let me guess, he ditched and now you’re stuck with doing everything?” Minho asked, brow raised. A shaky nod and Minho sighed softly. It was terrible how cliche and predictable the situation was, but group projects were the absolute worst. Now expected to act like adults and time manage themselves, it was easier for people to just flake on the whole assignment and still expect to get credit - whereas back in high school that hadn’t been an option. 

“I can’t do this on my own. I don’t know what genre’s to pick! I’m good with raps, not anything else and I can’t pick rap three times!” Jisung whined, head hitting the window with a little thunk. “I’m gonna fail and get kicked out of school. My parents are gonna hate me and send me back to Malaysia.” 

Minho frowned as Jisung rambled about his troubles. He could fully understand where the other was coming from, but the words hurt him nonetheless. To see his boyfriend suffering so - thinking so lowly of himself hurt. Especially considering that Jisung was a very talented producer. This was his calling, even if the other didn’t think so at this moment. 

“Don’t be stupid, they’re not going to send you back to Malaysia.” Rolling his eyes, Minho sighed as he scanned the deserted road before them. Nothing but trees and open field surrounded them on both sides. The middle of nowhere and while Minho was tempted to just keep going, he knew eventually they would need to turn back and when they did, he would prefer his car have gas still in it. 

“How do you know, Hyung?! You don’t! I’m gonna fail and be shipped back and I’ll never get to see you again!”

Minho could hear the tears in Jisung’s voice and he pulled off to the side of the road without a second thought. Turning off the car, he turned to face Jisung, hand lifting from his thigh to cup his cheek gently, stroking the flesh gently. “Calm down.” He whispered. “You’re not going to be shipped back because you’re not going to fail.”

“How-“

“Hush and listen to me okay?” Minho interrupted. “I know it seems stressful and hard right now like you’re going to fail, but you won’t. I won’t let you.” He said sternly. “When we get back, I’ll help. I’m not a musical genius like you,”

Jisung chuckled softly at that comment. 

“but I can do my best to help you compose the three genres. Lord knows I’ve listened to enough contemporary and dubstep to last me a lifetime.” He muttered, head shaking at the thought of Felix and Hyunjin and their favorite genres of music to dance to. 

Silence filled the car as Jisung stared down at his lap. His brain was still going at a hundred miles a minute - Minho could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. Eventually, he spoke, voice soft and uncertain. “You’d really help me?”

“Of course! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?” Smiling at Jisung, he leaned forward and kissed him softly, taking the other by surprise. Jisung was still, almost motionless for a split second before pressing back into the kiss, lips gliding against Minho’s as he desperately clung to Minho, fingers grabbing and pulling at his shirt tightly. 

Minho wrapped an arm around Jisung’s waist, pulling the other as close as was allowed in the front seat of the car. He did his best to keep the kids innocent, even though there absolutely nothing innocent about the way Jisung was trying to crawl into his lap. Pulling back from the kiss, he laughed lightly - breath dancing across Jisung’s pouted lips. 

“I love you.” 

Jisung blushes, and Minho laughed at how adorable the other looked at that moment. “I love you too.” He answered, smiling almost shyly at him. “Do we have to go back yet?” He asked. 

“Of course not. We can go when you’re ready.” Minho assured as he stroked Jisung’s back gently. 

“Can we watch the stars?” Minho felt his heart melting at how hopeful Jisung sounded when he asked that question. And who was he, but a mere man among a god, to deny Jisung such a simple request. 

“Of course.”

And together, the two left the car and climbed onto the trunk. Recounting against the hood, Jisung snuggled up against Minho’s side, head resting on his chest. His eyes were upturned, staring at the navy blue sky littered with beautiful brightly lit dots. The only sound around them was nature - crickets chirping, the occasional gust of wind and the soft calls of the farm animals roaming a fenced in field only yards away from them. 

It was comfortable, relaxing and the longer they stayed there the more stress released from Jisung’s tense body until he eventually went limp in Minho’s arm. Glancing down at the serene face of his sleeping boyfriend, Minho knew he would do anything for the other as long as it meant taking away all his burdens even if just a few hours.


End file.
